The present invention relates generally to tool holders and more particularly to tool holders which are adapted to be mounted within a rung of a hollow rung type ladder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,466, there is disclosed a ladder caddy for connecting a pail of paint, stain or other such substance to a ladder having hollow rungs and utilizing the hollow portion of one of the rungs to position the pail out to the side of the ladder. The ladder caddy comprises a holding arm that enters a hollow rung from either side of the ladder and equipped with two short rubber friction sleeves that surround the holding arm at each extreme end of its exposed surface, a support arm into which is anchored at its top end and at 90 degrees one end of the holding arm, and to which on its opposite side is anchored a backboard, the bottom edge of which is flush with the bottom end of the support arm, a pail holding band support which is flat on one side is anchored horizontally to, and across, the midsection of the backboard with the opposite side having a concave portion cut out to a depth of about one-half inch to match the contour of the pail, a narrow sheet metal pail holding band anchored in the concave area of the holding band support and equipped with a cam type lock for compressing the band around the pail and with tool hooks anchored to its outer side, a support rod having two parallel ends and a v-shaped horizontal base, with the parallel ends mounted between the backboard and the pail holding band support upon which horizontal portion the pail rests when placed within the pail holding band, and a sheet metal paint brush retainer, one edge of which is pressure-anchored between the backboard and holding band support and the opposite side bent in the shape of an inverted "v" thus providing additional holding pressure against the side of the brush.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,733, there is disclosed an attachment for connecting a container of liquid to one side of a ladder having tubular metal rungs. The attachment includes a rigid member of a length and cross-sectional dimensions providing an anchor portion to be freely inserted in a selected end of a selected one of the ladder rungs and a support portion then to extend laterally of the ladder, and a container holder suspended from the support portion, said holder including a base and wall structure including opposite portions and rigidly connected thereto to said support portion with the center of gravity of the holder in vertical alignment with a plane inclusive of the mid points of said opposite portions and the center of said base also inclusive of the axis of said support portion whereby when a container with liquid therein is connected to the ladder by the insertion of the anchor portion in the selected rung, said anchor portion is held in frictional engagement with the rung and said plane is vertical.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,659, there is disclosed a combination bracket and adjustable ladder tray for holding the tools and materials of a tradesman in close proximity to his area of work while he is working on an extension ladder. The device of this invention includes a tray contoured to fit the most commonly used tools and materials of the tradesman, apparatus for securing these tools in said tray and a support bracket which on one side is adjustably secured to the base of said tray and on the other side has provision for secure attachment within the hollow rungs of an extension ladder. The tray is adjustable so that it can be always level relative to the ground or in any other angular position, regardless of the angle at which the ladder is placed against a structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,903, there is disclosed a painter's fixture for a hollow ladder. The fixture comprises a base member and insert section at one end of said base member movable between a first expandable open position and a second contractable closed position, compressing against the inner surface of said hollow ladder rung to retain the fixture in place. Means are provided to detachably attach a paint brush having a hole in the handle thereof to the base member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,693, there is disclosed a support for use in conjunction with hollow rung ladders. The support has an elongated portion adapted to pass through the hollow rungs with a retaining configuration on the end thereof. The opposite end has a container bail engaging projection with a container side support positioned therebelow.